


First Kiss

by KosukeRen



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Johnlock Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-19
Updated: 2015-01-19
Packaged: 2018-03-08 04:44:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3195758
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KosukeRen/pseuds/KosukeRen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How I picture Johnlock becoming cannon. A short scene of- you guessed it- their first kiss.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Kiss

The tension in the room was palpable. Time, space, everything was suspended for a few strenuous seconds. The hum of the refrigerator, the crackling of the fire, the familiar setting the two had shared for so long, dissolved into nothing. As frantic eyes longingly searched for reciprocation, unsteady feet subconsciously pulled the flat-mates closer together.

 

In all his years, the doctor had never been so overrun by his heart, now rapidly pounding and sending an overwhelming ache throughout his body. He could do nothing but cast his gaze upon those all-too-familiar features with a fresh spark of desire and passion. His usually soft eyes were now brimming with amazement and were shifting wildly as he struggled to take everything in—the way the dark curls accented the angular face, the tenderness of the pale skin, the abnormal vulnerability of his only friend. But most of all, his eyes were fixated on the detective’s lips, slightly parted as if to speak yet not releasing a single ounce of breath. John was strong, yes. But his proximity to those delicate lips was far too great, and he was unable to withstand their gravitational pull any longer. Without thinking, his feet shuffled closer. John placed his arms in front of his torso to catch himself from falling into his detective’s penetrating stare.

* * *

 

He had been concealing these thoughts for far too long. The pressure had been building for years and it was finally being released. As he reached out to catch his doctor, his breath hitched. The flurry of longing and lust and possession consumed his typically rational mind. The past few years had presented him with nothing but perplexing feelings towards his flat-mate, but in this instant, everything was perfectly clear. No one would _ever_ steal hisdoctor from him again. Tonight he would make that certain. The detective struggled to maintain eye contact and opted for focusing on the steady tremble in the thin lips, the lips he had waited so long to taste. He placed his long fingers on John’s back, feeling his warmth radiate through his hideous sweater. He couldn’t help but notice how perfectly his doctor fit into his lanky arms, and without the slightest hesitation, he reeled him in. Holding his most precious person close, the detective craned his neck, curls falling into his line of sight. He could no longer restrain the sheer bliss that swelled from within him, and a confident grin consumed his features as his lids fluttered shut and all of his fears melted away. 

**Author's Note:**

> Literally, the transcription of last night's dream... I already know it's a problem, you needn't say anything.


End file.
